Dragonborn of Bahamut
| challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Bahamut, and any non-evil deity | vision = Varies | lifespan = 400–600 years | location = | language = Draconic plus any languages originally known | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = Slightly bigger than original form | weight = Slightly bigger than original form | skincolor = Bronze, copper, gold, silver, silver-blue or rarely platinum | eyecolor = | distinctions = Physically and mentally strong, capable of using dragon breath or other draconic abilities }} Dragonborn of Bahamut (also known as Ux Bahamuti in Draconic) were a race of dragonkind created by the deity Bahamut during the Time of Dragons to act as his emissaries in the mortal realm. Unlike normal creatures, dragonborn of Bahamut weren't born naturally, but instead were creatures reborn from good-aligned non-draconic humanoids who, to show their devotion to Bahamut, willingly took on draconic traits in place of their original biology. Dragonborn of Bahamut were powerful creatures who resembled their adoptive father. They had strong determination and were natural leaders, who took on the responsibility to lead the battle against their aberrant antithesis, the spawn of Tiamat. Description After they underwent the Rite of Rebirth, the new dragonborn experienced such transformation that only the framework of their former appearance was all that remained, their new appearance giving an impression of virtuous purpose to all those who looked upon them. They were reborn into new draconic bodies, inheriting the best traits of metallic dragons, although a few developed traits of song dragons instead. A rare few sorcerers could develop traits of platinum dragons after their transformation. Any blemishes, scars, or tattoos that previously marked their bodies disappeared. Dragonborn were always slightly bigger and more muscular than members of their original race. For all the blessings they received, however, those who chose to become dragonborn paid a high price: they became sterile, though Bahamut had a reason for this. He wanted to impart his blessings only to those who accepted his calling of their own free will, without dooming someone who didn't want to be one of his champions because of the conditions of their birth. Like other draconic creatures, dragonborn of Bahamut were long-lived. The oldest of them lived up to six hundred years. Due to their crusade against the forces of Tiamat, however, most of them died young. Abilities Not all dragonborn were born with the same abilities. Some were born with the aspect of Heart, and developed the ability to use dragon breath; others were born with the aspect of Wings, which gave them draconic wings and the ability to fly. Yet others were blessed with the aspect of Mind, which sharpened their senses and gave them immunity to sleep and paralysis effects. All dragonborn were also immune to the frightful presence of dragons and had an innate sense of how to defend themselves from their attacks. Some dragonborn were able to gain even more draconic abilities by developing a greater connection with their draconic blood. This connection allowed them to gain abilities of true dragons, such as growing a tail, the to ability use their draconic traits to emulate the spellcasting abilities of true dragons, and even the ability to use their dragon breath in unique and powerful ways. Dragonborn of Bahamut were also especially suited to be paladins, and some dragonborn were able to develop specific draconic abilities that enhanced the divine magic granted by their faiths. Personality Dragonborn of Bahamut were honorable beings, and carried themselves with good deportment acting as the majestic emissaries of their adoptive father. Due to the sacrifice they had made, dragonborn had a strong sense of identity with a clear purpose of one with stringent principles. Dragonborn viewed other dragonborn as kin, because they believed only other dragonborn could understand what they had sacrificed and shared the same duty as them. Dragonborn didn't have to worry about whether a god would answer their prayers or cared about them, because they knew they had the unconditional love and support of Bahamut, who regarded them as his true children. Likewise, dragonborn viewed Bahamut not only as their deity, but also as their father, and as such they honored and respected him above all. Bahamut gave his children freedom to worship (and receive spells from) any other deity they wanted, as long as that deity was not of an evil-alignment and had no affiliation with Tiamat. Despite, or perhaps because of, all this depth of identity and self-assurance, the psychology of the dragonborn was pretty simple. The war against Tiamat encompassed all in the lives of the dragonborn. Everything they did only furthered this commitment, even if didn't have immediate effects. Every resource at hand was used to combat evil dragons and those who aided them. Allies who helped them to further their goals were enjoyed and valued, but those who didn't share their point of view were considered uncommitted or ignorant. Dragonborn strove to please Bahamut with all their actions, feeling realized only through fulfilling their divine quest. Culture Although dragonborn could speak any other languages they knew when necessary, they preferred to speak in draconic whenever possible. For them, to use the tongue of dragons was to honor Bahamut. Dragonborn struggled to keep their bodies and belongings clean and neat, even when they were out in the wilds in pursuit of an evil dragon. Dragonborn approached their grooming with pragmatism, acting as agents of Bahamut in the eyes of many onlookers. As such, they conducted themselves with dignity, taking the necessary time with their appearance. They didn't care for ornamental fripperies or tattoos, however, as they esteemed their draconic forms as they were, without any additional adornments. Dragonborn wore clothing and armor that was simple, elegant and practical. They were always ready to take up arms, and as such their garments were designed to suit their dragon-fighting skills. Dragonborn didn't have time to create their own items, so they purchased them from other races, usually hiring tailors and smiths renowned for the quality of their work to create custom made items. Dragonborn preferred elven work because of the reputation for its excellence. Likewise, they performed any necessary chores of washing, polishing, and mending when they had to, but many dragonborn simply paid others for such services. Dragonborn never used dragonhide for clothing or armor. To them, to wear the skin of a dragon was an insult to Bahamut himself. While some adventurers might prize souvenirs of dragon teeth, claws, and so forth, dragonborn eschewed these grisly trophies. Because of that, some speculated that the Rite of Rebirth predisposed those who underwent it to adopt a particular mindset, instilling values and norms as innate instincts. Others believed the long ritual included specific training, indoctrinating the new dragonborn. Dragonborn only smiled at those ruminations and shook their heads. Art and Leisure The concept of leisure, with its connotations of aimless use of time, didn't fit with the dragonborn's mindset. Dragonborn only rested when they were tired. When they took time for leisure, their actions were seen as work or zealotry to others. Dragonborn preferred to use their free time to train or make battle plans, or to try to understand their allies and enemies. While other races often placed artistic pursuits at the pinnacle of achievement, for dragonborn those pursuits were always of secondary importance. If they wanted to express their devotion through painting, song, or some other craft, these creations celebrated dragonborn identity and lifestyle, while praising Bahamut at the same time. These works represented extraordinary deeds done by a dragonborn, or the hideousness of the spawn of Tiamat. Those who were great sculptors or performers in their lives before becoming dragonborn retained those skills, but produced fewer works than many of their fellow craftsmen or performers due to their commitment to Bahamut. Love and war Dragonborn loved Bahamut, and they loved each other for their universal nobleness of spirit and the sacrifice they undertook. They also loved the world as a whole, and the innocent creatures who inhabited it. They loved them so much, that it was their desire to protect them from Tiamat who drove them to become dragonborn. They also felt tenderness toward their birth families, those who succored and cared for them, enabling them to grow up to become children of Bahamut. They may also have honored other good and neutral deities, and some dragonborn gave special importance to these deities after their transformation. Dragonborn also cared for their close friends and adventuring companions. However, dragonborn gave their body, mind, and soul to Bahamut and his service when they accepted his calling. Their thoughts, inclinations, and pleasures all revolved around this commitment. Dragonborn didn't feel inclined toward romantic love, as that would detract from their higher purpose. Dragonborn were also asexual and sterile, even when they retained their sexual dimorphism. They had lost their interest in sex after their transformation and felt no need for it. It was through war that the dragonborn found their reason for being. They achieved their greatest satisfactions on the battlefields, knowing that they were fulfilling their destinies when they opposed evil dragonkind. As such, wars between mortals were meaningless to them. Compared with the Dragonfall War, the conflicts between monarchs and countries were petty, their motivations selfish. Unless participating in such a war helped them in some way to achieve their strategic objectives, dragonborn abstained from such disputes. While they maintained a continual devotion and vigilance for their cause, they knew their enemies were many and powerful, and their struggles were difficult, and as such they were prepared to die. They didn't fear death, however. They had confidence that, after having serving Bahamut so faithfully, their rewards in the afterlife would be granted. If they avoided death, it wasn't out of fear, but because they knew their deaths would gave Tiamat an advantage in the Dragonfall War. As such, dragonborn never wasted their lives unless it was absolutely necessary, advocating a philosophy of sacrifice but never suicide. Most dragonborn chose to return to life if they were called back by raise dead or such spells. If a reincarnate spell was used, almost all dragonborn underwent the Rite of Rebirth again in order to recuperate their draconic bodies as soon as they were able. Technology and magic Neither technology nor magic were of any particular interest for dragonborn. For them they were mere tools, and they measured items of technology or magical effects in terms of effectiveness and their potential use in the struggle against Tiamat. Reliability and versatility were important to dragonborn, and so they valued the aid of wizards or clerics, and often sought adventuring companions of those professions. Holidays Dragonborn had two special days of particular importance for them. The Day of Transcendence was the anniversary of the day they became dragonborn, and they considered it a day for celebration. They usually sought to celebrate it in a temple of Bahamut. On the Night of Remembrance, usually celebrated at sunset on the longest night of the year, the dragonborn reunited with their friends and allies and remembered with them the events of the preceding year, retold as if they were stories. Dragonborn exalted the deeds of their allies and honored those who died helping them. Dragonborn also offered gifts and accolades to thank their allies for their aid. These gifts were practical, intended as both a serviceable item and a memento of a past challenge, as befitted the personality of the dragonborn. Tarnished Dragonborn Bahamut did not tolerate evil, and his children were not an exception. The Platinum Dragon turned a forgiving eye towards some slightly immoral methods used against Tiamat and her servants, but he didn't condone any form of evil behavior on the part of his children. Bahamut sent his aspects to warn those who committed repeated evil acts, and if they were penitent the aspect gave them a quest to redeem themselves. But if evil dragonborn refused to atone for their sins, Bahamut reclaimed back his blessings and the tarnished dragonborn were reverted back to their original race and form. History According to the Parwiccan Cycle, the first dragonborn were created by Bahamut during the Time of Dragons, and they acted as his knights and loyal warriors during the first battles of the Dragonfall War. Bahamut created the crowns of the north wind as a reward for his most trusted dragonborn champions, and many of those items have been found in more recent eras among the hoards of many chromatic dragons. Dragonborn vanished from Faerûn since that ancient time and only reappeared again in 1359 DR, when Bahamut was able to restore his deific status as a lesser deity and began to beseech some of his new followers to become dragonborn. As true dragons, dragonborn were also affected by the last Rage of Dragons in 1373 DR. Many other dragonborn worked actively to stop those dragons and dragonborn who had succumbed to the madness of the Rage. However, the destruction brought by dragons was so devastating in the Dalelands, that many of those who once accepted non-evil dragons as neighbors began to view them with anger and suspicion. As a result, many dragonborn were also shunned in parts of the Dales. The Sisterhood of Essembra helped those dragonborn who were injured in their battles against mad wyrms, as well as those who were traumatized by the actions they had committed under the Rage. After the end of the Rage, many non-dragon devotees of Bahamut began to feel a strong urge to become dragonborn. Some believed that urge was an aftereffect of the Rage, while others believed it was a presage of the resumption of the Dragonfall War. Many of those who were called underwent the Rite of Rebirth, and many of them were shunned and feared by their former families. The Sisterhood of Essembra helped those who were interested in taking the rituals, as well as those who had problems adapting to their new lifestyle. The Sisters also gave their support to those dragonborn who couldn't cope with the rejection of their former families. Due to their help, many dragonborn joined the Sisterhood, or at least sought to repay their help by taking missions on their behalf. Thanks to the collaboration between dragonborn and the Sisterhood, a few communities of dragonborn were founded in the woods near Essembra. After the Spellplague, and with the foundation of Tymanther, a group of abeiran dragonborn formed the Platinum Cadre. Adherents of this group had the theory that the abeiran dragonborn weren't the creations of the evil dragons of Abeir, as was believed by most of the Tymantheran population, but instead were the ancient creations of Bahamut. Even when they were often ridiculed for their beliefs, members of the Platinum Cadre were in fact close to the truth, as a few very old dragons knew that the two races of dragonborn, the abeiran ones and the children of Bahamut, were actually related. Known Dragonborn of Bahamut * Valdenar Octi Appendix See Also * Dragonkin * Half-dragon References Connections Category:Dragonkind Category:Creatures of lawful good alignment Category:Creatures of neutral good alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic good alignment Category:Creatures of lawful neutral alignment Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic neutral alignment